Need Your Loving Tonight
by basket-of-posies
Summary: Deeks didn't say anything, but G knew what he needed.  Slash. G/Deeks. Follow-up to 2x23 - Blye, K.


**AN: I started writing this after last week's episode, so spoiler alert if you haven't watched it yet. I didn't watch this week's episode yet, so don't spoil it for me if you leave a review! Anyway, this is just how I imagine the night after everything went down to happen. Also, I like to play around with how G addresses Deeks when they're alone, but I want to know your opinions on what you think he addresses him by. **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Visiting hours had ended long ago, but a flash of Hetty's credentials and the way Deeks clung to Kensi's hand, as if he was what was keeping her alive, made the nurses look the other way. Granger had left as soon as the doctor announced Kensi was stable, then one by one, the team went home; Sam first, to see his family, followed by Hetty, who had matters to attend to, Nell and Eric, soon after, and G and Deeks left when G managed to coax the younger man away, with a promise that they would stop by the next morning before work.<p>

It was past midnight when they finally got home. The car ride had been silent; Deeks' usual rambling mouth had stayed still, as had the rest of him as he stared out the window. G could feel that the other man's mind was far away, and he didn't want to push him.

The first thing Deeks did when they stepped inside was go straight to the kitchen. G watched him as he took off his own coat and shoes, giving him a moment before following. He found him leaning against the sink, eating chocolate ice cream straight from the pint; the sight had his lips quirk the slightest bit.

"You ok?" he asked and leaned against the counter next to Deeks.

"I'm going to have love handles by morning," Deeks commented as he spooned more ice cream into his mouth. "Do we have whipped cream? Whipped cream would be good right now," he continued on and went to look through the fridge.

"Wanna talk about it?" He followed Deeks' movements, noting the tension in his shoulders and how his normally relaxed movements seemed rushed and frantic.

"We have a lot of eggs. Want an omelet? I'm good at making omelets. We have bacon, too. How about midnight breakfast?" Deeks rambled and grabbed what he needed.

"Deeks…"

"What do you like on yours? We have cheese and tomatoes, no peppers though," Deeks continued and ignored the pointed look G was giving him. "Want to get me a pan?"

"_Deeks_."

"Alright, I'll get one. So how many eggs do you want? And egg whites or the yolk too?"

"Marty," G sighed and took the pan from Deeks' hand, but the blonde didn't look up and kept staring down at the stove. "Stop it, Marty."

"Stop what? I just wanted to make breakfast," he argued, but his voice started to break with the loss of momentum.

"You don't have to do this," G told him softly and stepped closer, one of hands sliding onto the back of Deeks' neck to squeeze it softly.

"Do what?" He swallowed and clenched his jaw to keep himself together, his head shaking slightly as if he were denying reality.

"You don't have to put up a front, not with me," G assured and stepped closer, forcing Deeks' body to face him, but the other man refused to break eye contact with the stove.

Deeks tried to walk away and busy himself again, but G wrapped an arm around his waist and held him close. "Marty, c'mon, let's go to bed."

He didn't say anything, but G felt his body relax the slightest bit and took that as agreement. He led the way to their bedroom and sat Deeks down on the bed while he undressed.

"Sleeping in your clothes?" G asked teasingly when he was down to a t-shirt and boxers.

"No," Deeks replied quietly and kicked off his jeans and shoes, then threw his jacket on top of the pile.

G let out a soft sigh and turned the bedside table lamp on before going to turn the overhead light off, leaving them in soft, yellow light.

He sat down next to Deeks and turned to face him, but the other man's eyes stayed focused on his hands. "Look at me, Deeks," he murmured and took his hands into his own.

"Can we just go to bed?" Deeks asked and the pitiful tone of his voice had something in G's chest clenching.

"Not until you look at me. You don't have to talk, just look," G promised and waited as Deeks turned towards him slowly. When he finally looked at him, G saw how red his eyes were from holding back everything, how glassy they seemed with unshed tears that kept gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"She'll be okay," he told him and squeezed his hands for more assurance, "Kensi's a fighter, you know that. She'll wake up tomorrow and be back on the job by next week."

"I know," Deeks murmured and let his eyes fall, but G cupped his chin with his hand and made him look up again.

"Everything will be okay," he promised and leaned in to press their lips together in a soft kiss meant to soothe the younger man. It was supposed to be quick, but Deeks needed more comfort than that and wouldn't let G go.

He wrapped his arms around him tightly and buried his face in his neck, and G held him just as firmly, while he ran one hand up and down his back and combed the fingers of his other hand through his hair, and murmured reassuring words near his ear.

"Don't tell Kensi I cried," Deeks mumbled after a few moments, and G let out a laugh. "And don't let her know I let you call me Marty."

"You got it," G murmured with a smirk and untangled Deeks' arms from around him so that he could hold him at arm's length and look him in the eye.

"No, c'mon, I'm an ugly crier, don't look at me," Deeks whined and looked away to try and hide his face.

"Yeah, you really are," G taunted and leaned in to kiss the frown away from Deeks' mouth. "But that doesn't mean you have to hold back with me," he added and smoothed away the worry lines that were creasing the younger man's forehead with the pad of his thumb.

Deeks' lips quirked up in a small smile to let him know he understood, but he held back any remark and his lack of emotions and just reveled in the comfort the other man was offering. "Let's go to bed," he suggested and backed up towards the pillows before G could answer.

The older man followed his movements and leaned over him to press their lips together once more, leaving Deeks with a sated expression before reaching over to turn the bedside lamp off, leaving them in darkness only interrupted by the moonlight peeking through the blinds. They settled in under the covers and turned in towards each other, close enough to share the same pillow and the same breaths.

Deeks wanted to say thanks, to let G know he appreciated his support because he knew G wasn't one for talking, but there he was, ready to talk Deeks through the experience of watching his partner almost die. He also knew saying something about it wouldn't be the best move, so instead, he shifted closer and pressed his lips to G's in a way that conveyed everything he wanted him to know.

When he pulled away, G pulled him closer so that their bodies aligned, and Deeks gave him a small smile.

"Get some sleep," G murmured and Deeks pressed a kiss to his neck before tucking his head under G's chin and relaxing against the man. G waited until he felt Deeks fall asleep before closing his own eyes and succumbing to slumber.


End file.
